Forum:New Stories Section
I've noticed (along with a few other people) that stories have not been read as much as, say, a year ago. I think we should replace the Featured Story section on the main page with a Featured Stories section. This would be a bit like the "Featured Story" section and the "Latest Stories" section. Here is an example. This is not where people vote, but merely a section of four or five stories that are completed that will be replaced every few weeks. I will giving the options of (a) replacing the "Featured Story" section with this, (b) adding this section without changing anything else on the main page, or © do not add this. Voting Yes, Replace the Featured Story Section with This Keep Featured Story, but also add this #BionicleKid #YES. This should get users a little more motivated. Shadowmaster 01:20, October 7, 2011 (UTC) #Agreed. This will get users more motivated, and give stories the attention they deserve. Then, once our community is once again hard at work with stories, we'll be able to concentrate fully on the Advertisement Campaign. VarkanaxTalk 01:22,10/7/2011 #ODST! 01:24, October 7, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 01:51, October 7, 2011 (UTC) #Combat Robotic Prototype 11 02:05, October 7, 2011 (UTC) #An excellent idea for gaining readers for stories. ---- LCpl. Echo 1: High Resolution, Dinobot, Maximize! 14:58, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't add this #This is unnessary considering we have the featured story since they're practically the same exact thing only difference is that the story is no longer voted on, which is dumb, since the community deserves to have a say on what does and what doesn't go on the main page as a featured thing. #This is dumb. Like Jman said, we already have the Featured Story section. This is just "Featured New-Story section", which is stupid, because if the new stories were good, they'd be voted for. Hence why this is just redoing the Featured Story. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:58, October 7, 2011 (UTC) #'J97Auditore' 03:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Comments Well, with all due respect, Jman, but the new stories also aren't voted on. So that's pretty much to say that is pointless too. As well as the news section. That's not voted on. Shadowmaster 01:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed with SM. And if this does go through, then it would be for new stories, not for in-progress or upcoming works. And it wouldn't be a long description section, like the Featured Story section, just a brief teaser... VarkanaxTalk 01:32,10/7/2011 ::I said the new stories aren't voted on. The featured stories are though. ::: I voted to keep Featured Story. This will simply be another section on the Main Page... VarkanaxTalk 01:35,10/7/2011 @TDG: How, exactly, does this remove the ability to vote? This will not replace Featured Story. If it did, I would vote against it. It will just add a new section to the Main Page. VarkanaxTalk 12:02,10/7/2011 It creates unnecessary space on the MP. Meaning, when it's added, there will be a huge chunk of blankness right beside it. I think the main page is fine at the moment, since it's nearly perfectly aligned, without any unnecessary spaces. :Agreed, this will make the Main Page too cluttered. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC)